Arrival of Absence
by Redthistle
Summary: This is a bit like Eragon and a bit like Oliver Twist and bit of my own creation.. Read and Review!
1. New Arrival

**Arrival of Absence** **

* * *

**

New Arrival

This isn't _really_ a chapter. This is just a little bit of an intro into the story. It needed to be there for the rest of the story to make sense. You may now continue reading.

* * *

New arrivals at Fort Wake were very rare and generally were not accompanied by good news so Clair wasn't too concerned when her aunt asked her to close the shutters.

**These no-good messengers should just leave us alone.** Ranted Auntie Sarah.

**Do you think he will stay long?** Asked the young girl. She had caught a glimpse of the messenger on his proud bay horse. He hadn't looked very much like a messenger. He hadn't been galloping and he had held his head high and was sitting tall.

**It doesn't matter. Just as long as he leaves.** Sniffed her aunt. Clair smiled at her aunt's negative attitude and climbed down the ladder to attend to the cooking. As she stirred the stew, her mind wandered back to messenger. _What is he doing here and why didn't he look worried?_ She wondered. As she thought, a loud rapping sounded on the door.

**Who there? Send them away! **Barked her aunt.

**I'll handle it, Auntie Sarah.** Called Clair. She opened the door. She didn't bother to open just a bit like her aunt did because she knew she wouldn't be strong enough to hold the door closed if it was an enemy.

**Oh! Sir! **She cried, curtseying quickly. **What brings you here? Auntie Sarah! It's Sir Belevont! **She heard a noncommittal noise from her aunt. She smiled sweetly to the guard. James Belevont had always been her favorite castle guard. He used to look after her when she was younger. Now her aunt wanted her to find a suitor rather than waste her days talking with the guards.

**I am here on important business. **Began Belevont, **Judging by your barred windows, you heard of the arrival?**

**I saw it, yes.**

**Well he is an extremely important visitor from the city of Rilt. You and your aunt have been chosen to be his hosts for his stay here.** Clair listened to all Belevont had said. Apparently so had Aunt Sarah for she tottled down the ladder and glared at the guard.

**We never agreed to take part in any "hosting" of visitors!** She growled. Clair knew she didn't _really_ mind but it was funny to watch her anyways.

**It is mandatory, ma'am.** Replied Belevont kindly.

**Well bring him in then.** Sniffed Sarah, standing away from the door. The guard moved to admit the man. Clair saw his glance quickly around the room. She knew it wasn't much but it was home. It was a small 4-room building. The living room/kitchen/dining room was the room, which they were all crowded into. About halfway across was the ladder that led to the 2 bedrooms. To the right of the door was the bathroom. The upper floor was only half the size of the main floor. That was why the ladder was in the middle on the room. It was because it led to the only opening in the **_wall_** of the upper floor. The upper floor had the 2 bedrooms. There was the bedroom Aunt Sarah and Clair shared, and from there was the guest bedroom that they kept empty incase Clair's brother or dad ever came home. It wasn't likely but they always kept hope for Sarah's sake.

**Welcome to our home.** Offered Clair softly. The man looked at her quickly and she couldn't help but admire his handsome, tanned face and black hair that he kept back in a ponytail. She smiled softly and he returned the look.

Clair looked away sharply.

**Shall we show you to your room?** She asked him. As soon as he nodded his head she climbed the ladder. She knew he was right behind her and she felt slightly awkward. She was wearing a skirt. She hurried to reach the top and stood waiting for him.

**This is where Aunt Sarah and I sleep. Your room is just through the door. **She opened the door and led him in. This room was much nicer than the room she and her aunt shared. It had a hurricane lamp on the dresser next to a comfy little cot in the corner.

**It looks wonderful.** He said. She looked up into his face and their eyes met. Clair looked deeply into his deep green eyes and felt herself giving in to temptation. She quickly broke their gaze and hurried out of the room. She felt herself sweating slightly and fanned herself mentally as she climbed down the ladder.

**Thank you, Clair. **Belevont said as he turned to leave. She watched him for a moment before he strode out the door, closing it behind him.

**Dinner, Clair! And then bed.** Snapped her aunt. Clair immediately set the table and placed the stew on it.

**Dinner!** She called. She saw the man climb down the ladder and join Clair and her aunt for dinner.

**My name is Krisjan, by the way.** He told them. _Krisjan.. What a sweet name.._ Clair thought silently to herself as they began to eat their meal.


	2. Travel Around the World part 1

Arrival of Absence 

Travel around the world

_Our story finds it a hard week later for Clair and Krisjan. Krisjan is preparing to depart and Clair wants to go with him. What mischief could this ensure?_

**You're not going and that's final!** Roared Aunt Sarah.

**I'll do what I want! **Screamed back Clair. This was their 3rd fight in the past 2 days. 4 days ago Krisjan announced her would be leaving soon. He and Clair talked about it and agreed that she could go with him if Aunt Sarah agreed. This proved to be a more difficult task then was before expected.

Aunt Sarah's face fell. Clair was 16 and was legally able to leave.

**Go if you must.** Said her aunt, clearly defeated.

**I'm sorry, Aunt Sarah.. I just have to go! **Pleaded Clair.

**As did your father and brother.** The words were barely out of her aunt's mouth before Clair knew what she was implying. Her aunt was trying to make it seem as though everyone deserted her.

**I've never even _seen_ outside the walls of the fort! Don't you think 1 adventure would do me good?** Clair turned and swiftly climbed the ladder upstairs. She knocked on Krisjan's door and opened it.

**I'm coming with you.** She said decidedly.

**I heard. **He replied with a hint of amusement. Clair blushed. The whole fort had likely heard.

**I'm sorry about all that.. She's been really uptight about things outside the walls since father and Cody left. **

**It's all right. So you're certain you want to come?**

**After that little show? Definitely.** She smiled at him and felt a warm fuzzy feeling as he smiled back. She didn't feel so embarrassed around him now since they had spoken about her going with him.

Aunt Sarah left shortly after their fight and did not come back until near dinner.

**Where were you?** Asked Clair angrily as her aunt returned home.

**You'll need proper clothes if you're to be traveling.** Said her aunt, opening the bag. He aunt had bought her 3 pairs of pants. 2 were of a light material that swished when they moved. They reached almost halfway down her calves. These pants were brown and quite loose and comfy. The last pair was tight and black. These reached to her ankles and were more for dashing through a dark forest without being seen. Her aunt also bought her 4 shirts. One was a plain white one. It buttoned up the front and had loose, puffy sleeves that were tighter around her wrist. The second shirt was the same but it had a ruffled collar and came with a vest. The third shirt was tight and black to match her black pants. The last shirt was thin white short-sleeved shirt for more pleasant days of walking across fields. She was also given a dark purple sash to go about her waist and a warm, dark brown wool coat. She was given 3 pairs of shoes. A knee-high pair of black boots. These had a rather tall heel. The second was a pair of very good walking shoes. The third was a pair of specially made shoes. They were very flexible yet very durable at the same time. She could run for months without stop and not wear down the shoes. They also made no noise when they landed.

**Oh Auntie!** Clair exclaimed as she examined the wares. She hugged her aunt tightly.

**Enough of that. Put dinner on the table.** Clair nodded and brought forth the pot of stew and a plate of dry bread. Krisjan came down the ladder. As they ate, they talked about when they would leave and where they would stop first. As soon and dinner ended Sarah looked at Clair.

**I'll clean up. I want you to go outside and water my new flowers.** She said. Clair nodded and hurried outside to do as her aunt had asked. In a few moments she rushed inside again and enveloped her aunt in another hug.

Tied outside was a magnificent dark bay stallion.

**His name is Prince. It is the brother of the king's two prize stallions; Dark Prince and White Prince. Take very good care of him.** Clair was ecstatic. Her aunt had bought her a wonderful horse. It was supposedly one of the strongest and fastest horses in all of Atla.

Three days later, Krisjan and Clair were ready to go. They put their clothes and food in the saddlebags left the house. They saddled Prince and Night Trader. They said goodbye to Aunt Sarah and mounted their steeds. All the townspeople were outside waiting for them to leave. Clair wore a dark gypsy-made skirt and her new white shirt without the frills. Over that she wore a long dark brown hooded cloak. Her long blonde hair was loose and streamed easily over her.

They backed their horses onto the road before they broke into a full gallop and raced away. Krisjan had gone to the royal court the day before and had obtained an extremely important letter from the king. It had to be delivered to Mage Darkware very soon for fear that Fort Wane would perish without his help.

Clair felt a strange rush as they pelted from the fort. She felt exhilarated and excited. They were finally on the road. When they came to a dense forest they had to ride their horses slowly to avoid falling.

**We cannot be known by our real names out here.** Krisjan told her.

**Why not?**

**Because if Lord Sazwin knows who it is, we will be unable to find shelter. He knows me by only my name. Not my appearance. He will likely know you as well before too long. **

**Then what shall we be called?**

**I will be.. Fyn Shot.**

**Could I be.. Cat Larin?**

**Sounds good, Cat.** Clair smiled as Krisjan called her by her new name. It had a fun, playful tone to it.

They continued riding for the entire day. They only stopped once the moon was high above them. They found a small clearing to rest in. They created a fire and sat around it, roasting a small chicken. When they had finished their dinner they doused the fire and went to sleep.

They awoke the next morning to see the sun beginning to rise. They could see the exit of the forest and they walked their horses out.

Outside the forest was a broad plain. It stretched as far as they could see.

**We'd better get a move on if we want to get across. We'd best gallop.** Fyn said in a somewhat excited voice. They mounted their horses and started out at a trot, quickly breaking into full gallop. It was wonderful feeling the earth slip past you as you race forward to the unknown.

The strange rush and feeling of belongingness filled Cat as they moved quickly over the landscape. By midday they could see faint mountains in the distance. Around nightfall they saw a small town. At the very base of the mountain was a tall dark tower.

**Mage Darkware's tower.** Cat gasped aloud. She had never seen it before. Only heard of it. She saw a dark look pass onto Fyn's face as they approached. It seemed unlikely that he would bolt but he seemed to be considering in.

**What's wrong, Fyn?** Cat asked him.

**I don't like this town.. I grew up here.** Cat was somewhat shocked. She hadn't known. Did he perhaps have family here?

**We can probably stay with my brother, Artilule.** He said soberly. He didn't like his brother much but they got along very well.

As they approached the town, Fyn instructed Cat to put up her hood, which she did quickly. As they entered the town, the people came outside to watch them. A handsome nobleman and a cloaked woman. It was a strange pair.

**Excuse me, good sir, could you tell me where Artilule lives?** Fyn asked a burly man wielding an axe.

**Down this road. Turn right at the first road and his is 3 houses down on the left.**

**Thank you sir. By the way, I'm Fyn Shot. This is Cat Larin. **The man nodded at him and Cat.

**I'm Kurt Black. I'm the wood smith. **Fyn nodded at him and he and Cat continued down the road to his brother's house.

They knocked slowly 3 times on his brother's door. A voice within called to them.

**Who's there?**

**Beck and call!** Replied Fyn. This seemed to be some password for the broad door opened. Fyn and Cat dismounted from their horses and led them inside. They were in a wide hallway with wide flat steps going up on one side and more going down at the end of the hall.

**Who're you then?** Cried the boy holding the door and a lantern.

**I'm Fyn Shot. This is Cat Larin. We're here to see Artilule. **

**He's upstairs. Matt! **The boy called out and soon another boy came rushing from downstairs. He saw the horses and walked to Fyn and Cat.

**Matt's our stable boy. He'll take care of your horses. Follow me upstairs.** They let Matt take their horses and followed the first boy upstairs. They found themselves at a door. The boy opened it and they were outside on a flat landing on the side of the mountain. There were no visible doors here. The boy rapped on the mountain and a section slid open. Apparently there was a door. He hurried Fyn and Cat inside and closed the door behind them.

They were in a dimly lit hallway. It was so narrow that someone wearing armor wouldn't be able to get through. They walked single file for a few minutes before entering a large cavern.

Sitting in the center of the cavern was a very tall, very thin man. He slowly stood up as the door closed.

**Who's that you've got, Tom?**

**Visitors. They say their names are Fyn and Cat.** The man seemed to consider them for a moment. He beckoned them forwards after a few moments pause.

**Step into the light. **He said creakily. As they approached a look of astonishment came over his face.

**My lord.. Krisjan!** He cried, rushing forwards. It was strange to see such a tall skeletal man rushing. He very long thin legs seemed as though they may crumple at any moment even though his frame was so very narrow.

**Cat you say.. What is her real name?** He asked, kneeling to be the same height as his brother.

**She is Clair. She is traveling with me. **His brother nodded and held out a hand. As Clair shook it, Artilule thanked them for coming and expressed his pleasure in meeting her.

**Where are you going to then?** He asked, standing straight again.

**Abalska. **Krisjan's brother gasped and stumbled back a pace.

**Isn't that where- **

**Yes.**

**And you're going to-**

**Of course.**

**Will you- **

**Only for you.**

**You do know you're-**

**From the beginning. **Said Krisjan with a finality in his voice. Clair looked at him, confusion showing clearly in her face.

**I'll tell you later. And you can take off your hood. **Clair was only too glad to comply. She pulled off her hood and her long silky locks tumbled down. Everyone seemed to be staring at her in disbelief.

**But she looks like-**

**Exactly.** Krisjan seemed slightly pleased about something.

**That's why she wears the hood.** He told Artilule who nodded his head solemnly.

**Well I'm coming with you.** Artilule announced suddenly after several minutes of awkward silence.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A/N- Hope you all like the second chapter of Arrival of Absence. Yes Artilule is going with them and no he doesn't have a horse tall enough. The secret will be revealed next chapter.

Here's a hint.. It's not from next chapter.. It's farther in the book:

_Cat and Fyn were off in a burst of speed. Artilule had soon passed them. He was racing along faster than their horses._

**_They're catching up!_**_ Fyn shouted. Cat glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough they were._

**_These are the fastest mounts in Atla! _**_Cried Cat._

**_You can tell them that when they catch up!_**_ Roared Fyn angrily. _


End file.
